Him
by Maliyafly
Summary: Kit locked himself in a room, but will he fall for his protector outside? Will Ty fall for the boy he is protecting? A TDA fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction picks up right after Lady Midnight ends. Warning: this will not explain what happens in the Institute other than what happens between Kit and Ty.**

 **Chapter 1**

**Ty's POV**

I've been sitting next to this door for several weeks. Kit, just doesn't seem to want to come out. Which sucks, cause I think I like him. Livvy would know, but I'm not going to ask her, and I never would.

"Kit, I brought some food for you," I said through the door. Kit opened the door, and grabbed the plate of food, "Would you like to come in?" He asked. "Sure," I replied.

He was beautiful, his blue eyes were bright and belonged to him. My eyes, stormy grey, weren't even worth looking at. That's probably what he thought too.

**Kit's POV**

I invited Ty in, and I don't know why I did that. Maybe cause he's beautiful. Like, actually beautiful, not like me. His grey eyes matched him perfectly, and his black hair was definitely a beautiful contrast to his pale skin. "Thanks, for sitting outside the door," I said. "Yeah, no problem," he replied simply. Ty ate his food, without looking at me. But, he was different. A good kind of different too. "What are the others like?" I ask him. "Well, Mark just joined us from being in Faerie for five years. Julian is like our parent because we were orphaned when he was twelve. Emma, is his parabatai, so she lives with us. Livvy, is my twin sister, Dru likes horror movies, and stuff like that. And Tavvy is the youngest," he explained. I watched his lips as he talked. Full, and pink.

I wanted to kiss him. Simple as that. But I doubted he thought the same thing.

**Ty's POV**

Kit invited me into his room a couple days ago, for the first time. He's been doing that ever since. Today, I plan to take him to my room, for a change of scenery. "Hey," Kit whispered after the food had been dropped off. "Hey, come on, let's go to my room," I asked him. "Sure," Kit agreed. Thank the Angel, I really hoped he would agree to it.

**Kit's POV**

His room was super organized. Books stacked against the walls, his bed was made, and everything had its own place. "This is my room," Ty said. "I like it," I told him. Ty blushed. We ate in silence, but I was looking at him, barely touching my food. "Why are you looking at me?" Ty asked. I shrugged, knowing he would think I'm weird. "Tell me, please," Ty whispered. "Cause I think you're beautiful," I said so only he could hear it. Ty was rendered speechless. He got up, picked up the plates of food, and placed them next to my door, then came back to his room, closing the door, and sitting in front of me.

"You don't really think that, do you?" Ty asked. "I do, but I doubt you think that about me," I replied, in a whisper. "No, I do, I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Ty explained. "Thanks," I muttered. "Ty?" I asked in a whisper. "Yeah?" He said. "Can I…" I asked, not knowing how to ask. "Can you what?" Ty replied not knowing what I wanted.

**Ty's POV**

I think I know what Kit wants, and I hope it's what I want. "Can I...kiss you?" Kit whispered. I nodded, not trusting my own voice. We both stood up. We were a few feet away from each other. I could hear his breathing quicken. Mine did too, I was nervous and I didn't know why, maybe cause I was just asked if I could be kissed. Kit stepped forward, closing most of the space between us. I stepped forward too. Kit leaned down, and placed his lips against mine. It was an amazing feeling, a certain fire was sent from his touch. I placed my hands on his hips, pulling him towards me. Kit sighed, and I felt his tongue against the seam of my lips. I parted my lips, just enough to let him in. Kit put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer than we already were.

We broke apart from each other, panting. "Ty, that.. was.. amazing," Kit said between labored gasps. I sat on the edge of my bed, not knowing what he would do. Maybe he would go back to his room, and pretend nothing happened. Instead Kit came over to me, and put his hands on my cheeks, lifting my face to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kit's POV*

I just kissed Ty. Something I've been wanting to do, since I saw him. "Ty," I whispered. He put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me down to him. His lips were parted, and kiss swollen. I kissed him again. This time, I pushed him back, so he was laying on the bed. I was hovering over him, keeping most of my weight off of him. Ty was asking for entry to my mouth, and I gladly obliged. I let one of my hands slid down his side, to the hem of his shirt. I slipped my hand under under the hem of his shirt and pulled the shirt over his head.

Ty's hands moved away from my shoulders, and started to undo the buttons on my shirt. "Ty," I whispered, again. He shook his head, "No, I want this, please," he pleaded. "Ty, they'll come soon," I explained. "I don't really care," he countered.

I kissed him again, softly. Ty, was pleading for something we shouldn't be doing. I wanted to give it to him. But, Julian would come soon, to check on him, in the corridor. I rolled to my side, pulling him to my chest. "Ty, I'm sorry. Julian will come soon, and we can't tell them," I whispered into his hair. "Okay," Ty said back. He sat up, running a hand down my chest. "Ty, we can continue later, if you want," I told him. "Maybe," Ty looked at me, but not my eyes. I sat up, and hugged him, he was so sweet, and understanding.

Ty's POV*

I knew I didn't like being touched. Why did I let Kit? Maybe cause I liked him, and started to fall in love with him. Kit was back in his room, probably thinking about how he didn't want me. I wanted him, so bad. I was waiting for Julian to come with food. I could smell food being made. I just wanted him to come. I wasn't going to say anything to Julian, about what happened half an hour ago. I would keep that between Kit and I. "Hey," Julian said and snapped me out of my train of thought. "Hey," I replied as he set down two plates of food. "You're being a good friend, you know that Ty?" Julian asked me. I just shrugged, not knowing how to respond to his question. Julian smiled, then turned on his heel to go back to the kitchen.

When Julian was completely out of the corridor, Kit opened the door, and nodded for me to come in. I quickly got to my feet, and walked in the room, with the plates of food. "Ty, I have a question for you," Kit said, when he closed the door. "Yeah, what it is?" I asked him. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He whispered. "W-what?" I stuttered, taken aback by what he just asked me.

"Nevermind, it's stupid," Kit muttered, and sat on the bed. "Kit, Kit, I would love to be yours. That wasn't a stupid question," I told him. I walked to his bed, and sat down next to him. I turned and put my hands on his face, "Kit, I think I'm in love with you," I said sheepishly. "Ty, you could never love me, when there is some other Shadowhunter out there that's better than me," Kit whispered. "No, no, that'll never, ever happen, I promise," I explained. He just shook his head. "Kit," I whispered, and kissed him on the lips. I pushed all the love I could into that one kiss.

When we broke for air, "Ty, I think I'm in love with you too," he muttered. I put my arms around his neck, and held him.

Kit's POV*

Ty just said that he loved me. Could that happen? I don't think it could. But, I loved him too. I really loved Ty, and he's my boyfriend. He said yes to the question. I was in my room. Ty was in his. I don't know why, cause usually he would sit outside my door. I walked to his door, it was across from mine. I knocked, "Ty?" I asked. I knew he was in there. Ty opened the door, with a weird look on his face. "Ty, it's me," I told him. Ty shut the door in my face. "What?" I asked.

"Go away!" Ty shouted through the door. What's wrong with him? I knew something was different about him. No, I wouldn't sit out here at wait for him. He needed someone in there. I walked in the room, and closed the door behind me. Ty looked at me like I betrayed him. I sat on the bed, looking at him. "Ty, what's wrong?" I asked him. Ty shook his head. I grabbed his hand, and held it. I'd seen Livvy do this once. Maybe me doing it will calm him down. I started to run my thumb over his knuckles then Ty broke into tears, and lunged for me. I was shocked at first, but I put my arms around him. "Ty?" I whispered into his neck. "No, I'm different, this is what happens to me. You don't want this, I promise," he said through tears. "Ty," I said softly. I pushed him back, so I could see his face. It's was red and puffy around his eyes, his cheeks were tear stained, tears were streaming down his face. I kissed him, softly and he leaned into me.

Ty's POV*

I had a breakdown, and I didn't know why. Usually I would run to Livvy. But I couldn't this time. She'd make me explain why I was upset, and the reason, she couldn't know. It's was because of Kit. I thought he'd leave me for someone normal. But now I don't think that. He helped me through my breakdown. "Kit?" I asked. He was in his room, and it was late. So he was probably getting ready for bed. "Yeah?" Kit answered as he opened the door. He didn't have a shirt on; he was so beautiful. "Umm, thank you for helping me earlier," I said, looking at the floor. Kit put his hand under my chin, and guided my face to look at him. "Ty, you don't have to thank me, I'd do it for you a thousand times," he whispered. He stepped back, and opened the door enough for me to walk in. I sat on the bed, having only been in here a few times before. "C-can I stay in here?" I asked Kit. "I don't see why not, you kinda own the place," Kit joked. I looked at him, with a confused look. I didn't know what he meant. "I mean, sure," Kit said quickly.

I told Kit I needed to get something to change into. I meant that I was thinking about going to back to my room. "Okay, let me see what I've got," Kit said. I stared at him, I thought he would know what I meant.

Kit handed me a pair of PJ pants, that were black, with white stripes, and a white tee shirt. "I-I meant that I'd go to my room at get clothes," I said sheepishly. "Oh, I thought you meant-nevermind. You can go get some clothes," Kit said. Instead of going to my room, I took off my shirt at swapped it for his. It was comfortable. Then I started to take my belt off, and took off my jeans. I quickly put on his pants.

Kit's POV*

"Umm, Ty, why didn't you go to the bathroom?" I asked. "I didn't see the need too. You've already seen me shirtless," Ty explained. I shrugged. He was right, I would've seen him pantless sooner or later. I guess Ty just preferred sooner. Ty stood up, and walked to me.

"Ty, what are you doing to me?" I asked, mainly to myself. "I don't know, what do you want me to do?" Ty asked back. "Kiss me," I whispered. He leant up, and kissed me on the lips. He raised his hands to cup my neck. I moved my hands to his hips, so I could pull him closer. I walked him back to the bed. Ty sat down, figuring out what I wanted him to do. He opened his legs, so I could kneel in between them. "Ty, I love you," I whispered to him. "Kit, I love you too," he told me. Ty pushed me back, so I would be laying down in the bed. He rolled over so he was on top of me. I let my hands play with the hem of his shirt. I ripped it off, wanting to have his chest to me. I ran my hands up and down his sides, around his back, up his stomach. Any where I could touch. Ty did the same, he straddled my hips, so he didn't lose the use of his hands. I was leaning up, to kiss him. All that mattered was kissing Ty. The boy I love.

We stopped, we had gotten so tired. We were laying on my bed, Ty was curled at my side, and my arms were around him. Ty's head was over my heart, he said it was because he liked to hear the steady beat. I knew what he meant. I liked it too, sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ty's POV*

We were in Idris. In a crowded room. The Dearborns, Centurions, and Shadowhunters from around the world, were all fighting, screaming, about something. All I knew, was that Livvy was killed, by Annabelle Blackthorn. Helen was trying to get all of the kids around her. She kept calling my name, and Kit's. "Ty, Ty, it's okay. You're okay. I'm okay, everything's okay," Kit was telling me. My chest hurt. So much. Like my heart had been torn out, and I'd been left to die. I wanted to die. Livvy, wasn't there. She would never be with me again. She can't help me with my attacks, she can't hear what I want to tell her. She can't do anything, anymore.

Kit's POV*

Ty was on the ground. He was in my lap. Julian was holding Livvy. All of us knew that she was gone, we couldn't save her. Emma was trying to comfort Julian. Alaine was trying to comfort Helen. Helen was trying to hide the kid's eyes, so they wouldn't see their dead sister. Alec was with his dead father. Annabelle ran out, and no one is looking for her. Ty's face is full of hurt, he's clutching his chest, where his heart is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Few Days Later*

Ty's POV*

Livvy is gone. Livvy is gone. That's all I can think. I wasn't hurt physically, but it felt like it. My chest still hurts. Kit has tried to help me take my mind off of her. But I always stop him, before anything can happen. I love Kit. I love my family, but, Livvy was my other half. She was like my parabatai, without the rune to prove it. I know Kit is in the training room, he's been trying to train to protect me. I know that, but he doesn't know I know that. Livvy's always been with me. There isn't a place she hasn't gone with me. I'm on the beach, under the trees. I'm staring at the ocean. I'm sure Julian knows where I am, but he hasn't come to find me. Kit hasn't talked to me for a few hours. And I don't want him too. I want to talk to Livvy. But she's not here.

"Hey," someone whispers. Whoever it is, sitting down next to me. I don't want to look. I know whoever it is, trusts me, and I trust them. Tears start to form in my eyes, for the first time since she died. I throw myself at the person sitting next to me. I figure out that it's Kit. The one person I didn't want to talk to. I bury my face into his shirt, and I let it all out. "She's gone, Kit. She's gone," I cry into his shirt. "I know. I miss her too," Kit says in a soothing voice. We sit there like that, for however long. When I sat up, it was already dark. "Let's go back to the Institute, yeah?" Kit asks me. "No, not yet," I tell him. I shift my position so that I'm able to lean on him. He wraps his arms around me, and we tell each other our favorite memories of Livvy.

Kit's POV*

"Kit, can I talk to you?" Julian asked. He was leaning against the door frame of the training room. "Yeah, sure," I replied with a shrug. "Can you help Ty? Please, we all need him," Julian asked me. "Umm, I've tried. He doesn't want it," I tell him. "Listen, Kit, I know there's something going on between you guys," he tells me. I just look at him, of course he would know. He's practically Ty's father. "Yeah, I guess there is," I tell Julian. "Help him, please. By the way, he's on the beach," Julian said as he walked out of the room.

Why not? I ask myself. I go back to my room, shower and change my clothes. I walk to the beach, knowing Ty is here somewhere. I spot him, and say hey, then sit down.

Eventually I convince him to come back to the Institute. I know Julian isn't worried about him, because he knows I'm with him. We go back to my room. I quickly change into something for bed, careful not to put a shirt on, for Ty. I hand him some clothes, and he puts them on. I sit on the opposite side of where he is at. I'm tired, so I really want to go to bed. I start moving the covers, so I can get under them. "Ty, come here, please," I say. "What's the point of sleeping? I'm just going to dream of Livvy. And I don't think I can handle that right now," Ty explains. "I think, that you'll dream of her, talking to you, so you know she still here," I tell him. "Maybe. I like your thinking," Ty tells me. He slowly crawls to where I am, and get under the covers with me. I kiss Ty, sweetly. "Take off your shirt," I order him. He listens to me, and I let my hand rest in his chest, over his heart. It beats steadily, and it makes me happy.

Ty's POV*

Kit is sleeping next to me. He doesn't have his shirt on, nor do I. Why? I know Kit didn't put one on, probably for me. But I don't know why I don't have one on. Kit probably asked me to take it off. I didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to stay here, in bed, with Kit. Kit started to stir, that meant he was waking up. "Hey, Ty," he whispered. Instead of saying something, I buried my head into his shoulder. "Can you close the blinds? I don't want to get up," I asked Kit. He happily obliged. Now to room was darker. Kit returned to his spot next to me. "Let me text Julian, that we are going to stay in bed all day," Kit said to me. "Wait, Julian knows?" I ask. "Yeah, he does. He told me yesterday that he knew," Kit explained. "Okay then," I agreed.

Kit quickly texted Julian, and agreed to let us stay in bed all day. "I'll have to thank Julian later," I muttered to myself. "But, not right now," Kit told me. I leaned up, to kiss Kit's lips. "I love you," I told him. "I love you too," Kit said back. I kept kissing him, and he kissed back. Our tongues intertwined, so did our legs. Kit put a hand on my hip, and started to go below the waistband of my pants. I gasped into his mouth, never having been touched there. Kit rolled onto me. He was on top of me, keeping his hand on my bare leg. He slowly shimmed me out of the pants. I put my hands on his hips, and got him out of his pants. I let my hands run over the tight muscles in his legs.

Kit's POV*

I know Ty is going through a hard time right now. I'm trying to help him, like Julian wanted me too. Probably not the way Julian wanted me to help Ty, but it was doing the trick. When his pants were finally off, I felt him gasp into my mouth. I was touching skin that no one else had before. He caught onto the idea and took my pants off. I was letting him do whatever he wanted. I moaned as his hands started to run up and down my legs. I tore away from his mouth, and went to his jaw, and started kissing him there. I kissed down his neck, to the spot right below his Adam's Apple and sucked on it. I knew it would leave a mark, but I doubt he would care. His hands were tangled in my hair, keeping me to him. He moaned every time I kissed somewhere new. He tugged on my hair, pulling me up to his lips. We started kissing again, harder this time. Showing all of our love, in one kiss.

It was almost noon. And we haven't left the bed. We weren't kissing right now, we were watching YouTube videos on my phone. Mainly animal ones, for Ty. I showed him some music videos, for the songs he liked. Ty started to fall asleep, so I shut off the videos, and pulled Ty next to me. When we woke up, I would text Julian about bringing us some snacks. I was hungry, and I bet Ty was too.

Ty's POV*

Kit was right, about my dreams. They all had Livvy in them, and she was talking like she was still there. I told her about Kit. She was really happy about it.

Kit has helped me a lot lately. I wanted to get him a present. One that is special. Like a ring! Every Shadowhunter had one. A family ring. I was already on planning to have Tessa get me one, for Kit, for my love.

 **Sorry if my chapters a short. I wrote the story all at once, then cut it up into chapters. Yeah, um, please review. I'll take any suggestions, and maybe add them to future chapters. Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Few Days Later*

The ring I had asked Tessa to get me, finally arrived! Church was the one who delivered it. How would I give it to Kit?

That night, I went into his room, so we could sleep. I haven't been in my room since Livvy died, and I don't want too. I have the ring in my pocket. Kit handed me some clothes, like he had been for the last week. I changed into them, without putting the shirt on. I haven't put the shirt on since he told me he didn't want me to have the shirt on and I didn't blame him, because I didn't want him to have his shirt on either. I pulled the ring out of the pocket of my jeans, while Kit was busied with his phone. Emma had asked him a question. "Hey, Kit, can you come here?" I asked him. "Yeah sure, just give me a second, Emma is still texting me," he explained. I nodded.

Kit walked over to me, and sat down next to me. "Stand up," I ordered him, as I stood. I got down on my knees, and pulled the ring out. "Kit, you are the love of my life, and I wanted to give you a gift that you would always keep," I told him, and held the ring between my fingers. His hands were at his mouth, and he had started to cry. "Kit, I got this for you, to show you that you are my only love, and that my heart is yours," I explained further. "Ty, I don't know what to say. I love you, Ty," Kit said. He held out his right hand, where the ring would go. "Kit, I love you too," I said has he hugged me around the neck. "Ty, just asking, did you just propose to me?" Kit asked. "No, I was just telling you how much I appreciate you helping me this past week," I told him. "I'm pretty sure Julian would be pissed if we had gotten engaged when we were fifteen, don't you?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess he would be pretty mad," Kit laughed. I pulled away to turn the light off, Kit got himself comfortable on the bed, and I flopped down next to him. He laughed at me, then pulled me into a warm hug. I got under the covers, and kissed him. We drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other.

 **Remember to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Few Years Later*

Kit's POV*

I was 18 now. Yay! Me and Ty were still together, and only Julian knew about it. Ty is still 17, for a few more weeks. Ty's not excited about his birthday, and I know why. Three years ago, Livvy died. They were twins. He still tells me that he misses her so much. I miss her too, but they were like parabatai without the rune to prove it. Ty had been so upset because of it. But, I helped him.

Two months after his birthday is our anniversary. This will mark five years. I'm going to propose to him. I love him so much, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together.

Ty doesn't sleep without me, ever. It took him months to go back into his room after Livvy had died. When he finally went in there, I was with him the entire time. Holding his hand while he cried.

Today we are in the training room. Julian still wasn't the head of the Institute, their Uncle was. He wouldn't give it up. I have had zero chances to meet him. Ty was having one of his moments, he was in the corner listening to music. I was getting better at beheading the stupid dummy. I picked up a dagger, and kept threw it at him. I went to get the dagger out of the dummy's chest, when Arthur walked in. Ty immediately tensed, I felt it. "I told you that you're not allowed to have mundane technology, haven't I, boy?" Arthur yelled at Ty. He was trembling in the corner, he didn't look at me, he kept his eyes closed, knowing I would see what was hiding in them. "Excuse me, sir," I said. "Who the hell are you?" Arthur asked. "I'm Kit Herondale," I said proudly. "What are you doing in my Institute?" He asked. "I'm training," I told him. That was a good enough answer for him, so he went back to yell at Ty. Julian wasn't here. In fact, him and Emma went out on a stake out. Ty looked at me. I saw complete and utter fear. I had to help him. I lunged for Ty. I got into a position that would protect him. Thankfully he was in the corner, so it was easier to shield him with my body. He kissed my softly, so I'd be stronger. "Boy, get the hell out of the way!" Arthur was screaming now. Arthur started looking around the room, until he found what he was looking for, a whip. "Ty, text Julian, now. Hurry!" I whispered to Ty. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frantically texted Julian and Emma. Then he hid his phone back where it was. "Move, now. Or this is going to hurt, a lot," Arthur said to Kit. "No," I said.

The whip came down hard across my back. I didn't scream, I wouldn't give him the pleasure. The whip kept coming, after and faster. Hurting worse and worse as it had made gashes deeper, almost cutting into my spine. My vision started going in and out. Arthur was whipping me, because I was protecting his nephew. Ty kissed me hundreds of times, to keep me alive. He kept checking his phone. Julian and Emma hadn't answered. He kept texting them.

 _Omg, we are on our way. Emma's going to drive._

Julian finally responded. Ty, kissed me so many

more times. Then I finally passed out.

Ty's POV*

Kit was getting whipped. Because of me. Emma had to know what it felt like, she had been whipped protecting Julian. This was different, Kit was getting whipped by Arthur, not Faerie.

I kissed Kit so much, so he would keep going. To keep holding his position, to protect me. I knew I was being selfish, but I would've done it for Kit. Julian and Emma ran into the room, "Arthur, stop, please," Julian begged. "No, they have mundane technology, and we are Shadowhunters," Arthur replied. Emma snuck behind Arthur and grabbed the whip from his hand. Julian took a hold of Arthur's arms and led him out of the room.

Kit finally fell on top of me. His white shirt was soaked with blood, even my pants were. I didn't care about the clothes. I cared about Kit. "Kit? Kit? KIT?" I kept asking. I needed to know he was still alive. "Emma, stele!" Emma quickly gave hers to me, and I went to work putting runes on Kit. Some of his wounds were healing, the ones that weren't super deep were closing. The larger ones weren't. Emma ran out of the room the get bandages. I was crying, and hadn't even noticed it. I love Kit so much, I'd be broken without him. "Kit?" I asked. Nothing.

"Hey," Julian had said as he walked in. "Where's Emma?" I asked frantically. She's on her way, she's running down the hall right now, actually. "Here, I have stuff for Kit," she said. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the bag she held in her hand. "Thanks," I muttered. Julian kneeled down besides me and helped. We put peroxide on cotton swabs. Even Emma jumped in, so she could help.

We eventually got all the blood cleaned up, and bandages on Kit's back. Julian and Emma left the room, with the trash mess we made. I picked him up, careful not to touch his back. I walked us to my room. I went to his room to get him some different clothes, different pants, and a shirt if he wanted it.

When Kit was settled in the bed I pulled up a chair to sit in. I routinely put blood replacement, healing, sleep, and pain killing runes on him. He was laying on his stomach. I picked up a Sherlock Holmes book, and started to read it. Julian had come in with a plate of food for me. I quickly thanked him, and he left.

"Kit? I need you. I need you to help on my birthday. I need you to help me with myself. Kit, I need you, more than you know. I'm basically dependent on you. Kit, I love you so much. Please come back to me," I begged over and over.

It wasn't until I had accidentally fallen asleep, that Kit woke up. "Ty? Ow. Shit," Kit had said. I jolted awake, and grabbed Kit's hand. Forcing myself not to jump on him. "Kit," I whispered. "What happened? I remember Uncle Arthur had come into the practice room, and started whipping me, then I kinda blacked out after that," Kit told Ty. "Oh, Kit, it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you're back, with me," I told him. "I wasn't planning on leaving you. I have plans too, you know," Kit said. I just kissed him. Careful not to let my hands go to his back. "Ty, thank you for saving me," Kit told Ty. "Do you remember what you told me, when I had my first attack around you?" I asked. "I said: 'I would do it a thousand more times, for you,'" Kit quoted his own words. "Yes, that's exactly what you said. And I would do it for you a thousand times, as well," I explained to Kit.

"Let's get some sleep," Kit said to Ty. Who gladly obliged. I jumped on to the other side of the bed, and kissed Kit's neck. Anywhere I knew it wouldn't hurt. Usually we would sleep in each other's arms, but tonight was different because of Kit's back. Instead we held hands throughout the night.

Kit's POV*

My back hurt so bad, but Ty kissing where he could made me feel better. It had been a few weeks since Arthur happened, and I could finally lay on my back. Ty refused to let me get up, unless it was to use the bathroom. The few times Ty made me shower, he had come into the shower with me, claiming he needed one too. Julian, Emma, Mark, Dru, and Tavvy, came in every so often to visit me. Tomorrow it was Ty's birthday. Julian already said that Ty and I could have a day off. Everyone knew how Ty got, and only I could calm him down.

"Ty?" I asked. "Yes, Kit?" He said looking up from his book. "Can we go to my room?" I asked. "Sure, I guess you need a change of scenery," Ty said. Ty got up, and very carefully helped me across the hall.

"Thanks," I said when we were safely in my room. "Kit, I love you," Ty told me. "I know, you've told me a million times. I love you too," I said as I took his hand and placed it on my cheek. "Can you take a picture of my back? Without the bandages," I asked him. "Why do you want to see it?" Ty asked. "Because I'm curious," I explained. Ty nodded and took off the bandages, realizing that he'd forgotten the replacements in his room. He rushed out to get them.

When he came back, I was laying down on the bed, looking at him. His stormy grey eyes full of love and care. He took out his phone, and snapped a picture, then handed the phone to me. "Damn, he got me good," I exclaimed. Ty looked at me with confusion. "It's a metaphor," I explained to him. "Oh, okay," he said.

He got on his knees and started to put new bandages on. The peroxide stung a bit, but I had gotten used to it. I winced when Ty ran his hand down them, to make sure they were on securely. "Sorry," Ty told me. "It's okay, as long as you kiss me," I countered. I rolled onto my back, and let Ty straddle my hips. He kissed his way up my stomach, to my chest, then my neck. He stopped to suck on the spot below my Adam's Apple. Then continued up my neck, along my jaw, across my cheek, and finally my lips. I grabbed at his shirt wanting him to lay on me completely. I took off his shirt, allowing me to touch his torso. His smooth, soft skin, and his tight muscles. I loved him so much it hurt.

Julian was in the room, when had he walked in here? I didn't hear the door open. He announced his presence by clearing his throat. Ty and I both jumped. Ty, rolled off of me, and I sat up. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that. But, dinner is ready," Julian said. "Okay, thanks," I said to Julian in a steady voice. Julian rolled his eyes, and walked out the door.

"How long do you think he was there for?" Ty asked me. "I'd say, about the time I took your shirt off," I guessed for Ty. He started to laugh, as did I. But I soon stopped, as it had hurt my back so much. Ty moved to grab his shirt, he put it back on, then went to grab me a shirt from the closet. I carefully put it on, and Ty helped me when it was time to put it on over my back. I winced a few times, but Ty was there with kisses to make it feel better. We slowly walked down the hall, hand in hand, because we wanted to tell everyone that we were dating.

As soon as we walked in the kitchen, everyone stared at us, except for Julian, who had known for years. "Um, care to explain, brother?" Mark asked. "Ty and I have been dating for the past four years," I told all of them. They gasped and congratulated us in our relationship. Dru was upset though.

"Why'd you keep it a secret?" She asked.

"Because we didn't know if we were going to last," I explained. Ty and I went to sit down, next to each other. "Well it obviously did," Dru said. I hugged Ty, even though I knew he didn't like to be touched in front of his family by me. Ty wrapped his arms around me too, so I didn't feel bad. Julian served dinner, and they all kept asking us questions. Ty was nervous, for two reasons. One, tomorrow was his birthday, and two, everyone was paying attention to him. I kept my hand in his, the entire time. Knowing that he was nervous. When dinner ended, Julian had asked us to stay behind. We both figured he would want us too, so we helped him clean up the kitchen.

"How often do you guys, do that?" Julian asked. "When one of us needs it, I guess," Ty answered. "Okay, sorry for ruining your guys' moment," Julian said. "It's okay, we were almost done anyways," Ty told him. But we both knew the truth, that'd we would've gone for way longer. "Goodnight," Julian said to us, and we walked out.

When we were safely in my room, I sat on the bed, waiting for Ty. He was in the bathroom and wouldn't let me in there. "Ty?" I called again. "Just a minute," Ty called back.

A minute later Ty came out of the bathroom without a shirt on, and it was an amazing sight. I'd seen him shirtless a million times, but tonight was different. It was the first time I had been able to take him in, for a couple weeks. I loved this man, so very much.

Tomorrow was his birthday, and I already had planned to stay in bed with him, all day.

Ty had plans, for tonight. I was catching on to what he wanted, and it was a good idea. For his eighteenth birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ty's POV*

Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday. I wasn't excited. Livvy should be sharing it with me. I want her to, but she's been dead for three years. This year, I just didn't want to think about that, so I had planned something very special for Kit. I was in the bathroom, and Kit was calling for me, but I kept telling him to wait.

I took my shirt off, knowing Kit would like it. I pushed my PJ pants down on my hips, so they'd show my V. I have been working hard on my looks for Kit, since he was so special to me. I let my hair grow longer, so it would fall in my eyes, just for Kit. I put my hair in my eyes, perfectly.

"Ty?" Kit called. Can't he wait a second? "Just a minute," I called back.

I was ready. I walked out of the bathroom, and Kit's eyes fell directly on my bare torso. His face was absolutely priceless. I turned around, and locked the door. "Are you ready, Kit?" I asked with devilish smile. "Depends what you have in store," Kit countered. He knew exactly what I wanted.

Kit leaned back on the bed, so there was room for me. I leant between his legs, and grabbed his face in between my hands. "I love you," I whispered to him. Before he could respond, I kissed him sweetly on the lips. That was before Kit took matters into his own hands. He pulled my lips down on his hard. He was asking for entry to my mouth. I quickly gave him his wish. My hands started going to work, finding the hem of his shirt, and ripping it off of his torso. I let my hands explore what I already had. This time was different. We knew we weren't going to stop, we would keep going. Kit's hands had been firmly placed on my shoulders. Now they were moving down my sides to my pants. I let him push the unwanted material away from me.

Kit shimmed up on the bed, so I could straddle his hips, something I loved doing. I moved off of his hips, so I could take off his pants. My hands slipped under the waistband, gripping his thighs, making him moan, until the material was completely off.

I moved back up his body to straddle his hips, again. I rolled my hips against his, and I felt him stiffen beneath me. "Ty, what are you doing to me?" He asked, mainly to himself. "Whatever you'll let me do," I told him. "Then do it all," he whispered back. I nodded my head, I had this in my head for weeks, but it was finally happening. "Kit, I love you," I told him. "I love you too," Kit said back. I took his lips on mine, and kissed him sweetly, I moved from his lips, across his cheek, along his jaw, stopping at my favorite spot, below his Adam's Apple, I sucked there, making Kit moan and writhe beneath me.

Kit's hands were in my hair, keeping me to his body. I kept moving down his chest, to his stomach, finally along the waistband of his boxers.

Kit's POV*

What was Ty doing to me? Why did I let him do what he was? I knew he was hurting, but I never let him do this before. Maybe cause he never asked to do it before. Every other time one of us was hurting, we just stripped each other of everything but our boxers.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Ty asked me. "No, not at all," I tell him, by instinct. Ty continued to trace the waistline of my boxers with his lips. I was moaning, and writhing under him. Ty seemed to be enjoying himself, and that's all that mattered. Ty's hands slid under the waistband of my boxers, he was gripping my thighs, making me moan. "Kit, you're so beautiful like this," Ty said with desire in his voice. He started to pull the boxers off my legs, exposing everything. He looked me straight in the eye, I nodded, and he moved his head to the tip. Surrounding the tip in the white hot, heat that was his mouth. He started to move his head up and down. I was moaning the entire time. It was a good thing that no one else was in this corridor.

He kept going, faster and faster.

"T-ty, I'm close," I managed to pant out. "Okay," He said with a devilish grin. When he got to the tip, he would make his lips tighter, to make a soft pop noise. He kept doing that, over, and over.

I threw my head back in a silent scream, releasing all over his chest.

Ty got up to find a towel, and toweled himself off. I was still trying to catch my breath, when he plopped down next to me. "Ty, thank you," I said when I was finally able to catch my breath. "No, thank you for letting me," Ty countered.

I decided he should know how it feels, so I straddled his hips, and kissed him, hard and full of desire. I moved down his body, stopping where he had left his mark, to leave mine.

Ty's POV*

My hands were in Kit's hair, keeping him close to me. I had just finished with him, and now he's going to do the same thing I did to him. He was sucking on the spot below my Adam's Apple, so he could leave his mark, like I left mine.

He continued down my chest, to my stomach, then the waistband of my boxers. He traced the band with his lips. "I love you," Kit said. I moaned in response, and he slipped his hands under the band, to pull off the boxers, until everything was exposed. Throwing them behind him; he ran his hands up and down my legs, making me writhe under him. "K-kit, stop teasing," I demanded, and he moved his head to my tip. He dropped his mouth down, allowing all of me to go into his mouth. He continued to do this, and it was driving me crazy. "K-kit, I'm so close," I gasped. Kit moved faster. He closed his mouth near the tip, making, the famous, soft pop noise.

I let my release go inside his mouth. I threw my head back in a silent scream.

Kit use the same towel I did, to towel himself off. "Ty?" Kit asked. "Yeah?" I asked back. "Did you like it?" He asked. "Yes, I loved it, and I love you," I replied, turning to face him. "Shower?" I asked. "I don't see why not," Kit said with a smile.

We showered, and had toweled dry. We were both under the duvet, not bothering to put any clothes on. We were talking in whispers. His face was so close to mine, I eventually closed the gap, and kissed him, softly. "Goodnight, my love," I whispered to him. "Goodnight," he whispered back. With that, I curled up against his chest, and listened to his heart beat. He kept his hand running down the center of my back, along the spine.

Kit's POV*

I woke up before Ty, our legs were tangled together, and he was curled against my chest. I loved him so much.

Ty was so peaceful when he was sleeping. Even though I knew this expression would change as soon had he woke up, I cherished it. Ty shifted, so he was even closer to my chest. "Good morning, beautiful," I whispered into his hair. "It's a good morning so far," he whispered into my chest. "It's okay, we're okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," I whispered into his hair. Ty shimmied his way up the bed, so his face was level with mine. "I know you won't, I'm more worried about my memories than anything else," Ty said. "Then don't think about your memories, think about us," I suggested.

Beep, beep. "Sounds like someone is texting us," I say jokingly. Ty laughed a little bit.

Good morning, lovebirds. I'll see you tomorrow, let me know if you guys need/want anything.

"That was Julian," I said. "He just said good morning, and to let him know if we wanted anything," I explained to Ty. "Okay, well we don't need him right now," Ty said. "Or anyone, for that matter," I nodded at what Ty was saying.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," I told Ty. He rolled his eyes, not wanting me to leave him. I got up, and knew his eyes were plastered to my naked body. I quickly used the bathroom, and walked out of the tiny room. "You look like a model you'd see on a magazine," Ty told me. I laughed, knowing it was true. "But you love it," I countered as I leaned to kiss his forehead. "You're right, but only if it's you," he said back, continuing with the joke.

I took my phone off the charger and gave it to Ty, so we could watch whatever video he wanted. We ended up watching cats fail at things. It was hilarious, so hilarious that Ty had to run to the bathroom. He almost peed the bed, which made me laugh.

When he got back, he forced me to lay on my stomach. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing, just that I wanted to check on your back," he explained. "But you just changed them yesterday," I complained. He started to take off the bandages, much to my detest. "Looking so much better," he told me. "That's good, but it still hurts like crazy," I informed him. He pulled a stele out of his jeans, that were on the floor. He put the stele to my skin, and drew a healing rune on me. "Thanks," I muttered. "Only for you, my love," he said back to me. This time he didn't put any bandages on my back. "Aren't you going to put bandages on me?" I ask. "No, your skin needs to breathe. So you're going without them today," Ty explained. I rolled onto my back, "Ow. Shit, shit, it hurts, Ty," I cried. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that," he says calmly. "Really? You'd think I would know," I say quietly. "You'd think, but you're mine, so I forgive you," Ty countered. I rolled back into my stomach, knowing I wouldn't hurt my back. He put his hand on the smaller cuts, that had sealed up. "I've always liked scars, but these ones hurt me," he tells me. "I've always liked scars too," I tell him. "They shouldn't hurt you, it's was my choice to protect you," I tell him. "I know, but I feel like they are somehow mine," Ty told me. "They're not yours, Ty, they are mine," I tell him in a stern voice. Ty nods, and puts another healing rune on me.

Ty's POV*

Those scars are caused by me. I know that. Kit keeps telling me otherwise. That they are his, and only his. But they were caused by me. I know that much. "Ty, I'm hungry," Kit said. "Let me text Julian, what do you want?" I asked. "Whatever you want," he replied. I quickly texted Julian. He said he'd have to run to the store really quick. Also, to be decent by the time he got in there. I laughed at the last part, and Kit asked me what was so funny. "Julian said, that we better be decent by the time he got in here," I told him what Julian had said. Kit laughed too, like I did. "Maybe you should unlock the door," Kit prompted. "Yeah maybe," I said. Then I got up and unlocked the door.

When Julian knocked on the door, I was staring at Kit. He looked so peaceful, until Julian knocked on the door. I threw the sheet over Kit's legs, and ass. And pulled the duvet to cover myself. "Come in," I called. Julian walked through the door, and closed it shut behind him. "Hey you two," Julian said sweetly. Kit nodded at him. "I brought you guys what you asked for," gesturing to the bag he placed on the table. "Kit, your back looks so much better," he said to Kit.

"What was it like when the same thing happened to Emma?" Kit asked. Julian winced, Kit obviously touched a tender subject. "Well, I got some whippings too. But, Emma got the worst. She saved me, but she was really saving herself, because she could feel my pain. She made me pass out, with a rune, then took my place. Knowing I wouldn't be able to feel it, if I was asleep. It took Emma weeks to fully recover from the whippings. But, you didn't get whipped by a whip made in Fey. So, you've got it better," Julian explained to Kit. "Thank you, Julian," I said. That was his cue to leave.

As soon as he left, I got up and locked the door. "Ty, what happened to Julian, I mean like emotionally, when Emma got whipped?" Kit asked me. "He barely left her side. He mainly had Cristina make us food. Her cooking isn't bad, but I would've preferred Julian's," I say. "He was very stressed out. He was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Making sure Emma's bandages were changed every couple hours. Making sure she was comfortable, and asleep. Maybe you can ask her to show you her scars," I told Kit. "Maybe I'll do that," he told me.

 **So, today is my birthday, and if thought I'd give you this entire scene, which is deprecated into chapters, so yeah... Please leave a review!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kit's POV*

"What did you have Julian get us?" I ask Ty. "Well,

mainly junk food," Ty said. "Okay, but let's not eat right now? I'm tired," I told Ty. "Me too," Ty said yawning. I managed to shift enough, so I was on my side. I really just wanted hold Ty close to me. "Thank you, Ty," I tell him. "For what?" He asks me. "For everything," I say and fall asleep.

A Few Hours Later*

When I woke up, Ty was staring at me. "Hey," I whispered. "Hey," he whispered back. I'm still on my side, and Ty is still curled up against my chest. "What time is it?" I ask Ty. "I'd say around one thirty," he said. "Food," I whisper, and Ty laughed. "Okay," Ty says, as he rolls off the bed. "Get some pants too," I tell him. "Why?" He asks. "In case someone doesn't knock," I told him. He shrugged. He grabbed the bag of food, and two pairs of pants, then throws one at me, and I laugh. "I need help, Ty," I tell him. "Oh, yeah. I guess you do, stand up," he replies. I stand up, trying not to wince. Ty noticed that I did, and he helped me up the rest of the way. "Thanks" I whisper to him, as he's helping me put my pants on. Ty kisses me when he's done.

We lay back down on the bed, but this time Ty has food. He was right about junk food, but there were also some apples and grapes.

I still have very little movement for my back, because it hurts so much. "Ty," I say. "Rune please," I continue. "Of course," he says, and goes to work putting a healing rune on me. "There's only one gash that hasn't closed," he says, as he runs his hand down the scars that have closed. "Thank you helping me," I say sheepishly. "You would've done the same for me," he informs me. "I guess I would've," I mutter.

Ty's POV*

It was the next day, and Kit and I somehow managed to get out of bed. Kit had me put a bandage on the gash that hadn't yet closed, so he could wear a shirt.

We went down to breakfast, and everyone acted like yesterday never happened. I was eighteen, but Livvy should've been too. Kit caught onto my change of mood, and held my hand. He ran his thumb over my knuckles, keeping me calm.

After breakfast, we went to the training room. I didn't have my headphones, but I wanted to train with Kit, to make sure he could still throw, and use a sword. "Ty, you don't have to help me," Kit tells me. "Yeah, but I want to," I let him know. Kit shrugs and immediately regrets it. "Ow," he winces. I walk over to him, and kiss him softly on the forehead. "You can't do that," I tell him. "I found that out the hard way," he says back. I laugh.

 **Remember to leave a review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Few Weeks Later*

Kit's POV*

I've been reading up on how Shadowhunters are suppose to have weddings. The male, is supposed take his family ring, and give it to the female. It doesn't say anything about gay marriages.

Whatever.

I was able to have Emma distract Ty, while I went to talk to Julian. "Julian?" I call, he's in his studio. "Yeah, come in," he calls back. I walk through the door, and close it behind me. "Can I ask you something?" I ask him. "Sure," he says back. "Can I propose to Ty?" I ask. "Um, I don't see why not, as long as you love him," he says. "I do, very much. So much so that I took a whipping for him," I inform him. Julian laughs, knowing I'm right.

"Could you help me plan it?" I ask. "Yeah, I don't see why not," he says, clearly paying more attention to his painting. "Don't tell him. I want, clues to be hidden around the Institute, that lead to the beach, with me," I tell him. "Okay, I'll make it work," he tells me.

I turn on my heel, and walk out of the room. I go to my room, knowing Ty is probably waiting for me there. I open the door, and to my surprise, he's not there. I go to his room, and knock on the door. He didn't answer, I look in his room, and he's not there. I pull my phone out, and text Emma.

 _Do you know where Ty is?_

 _No, I thought he was headed to your room._

 _He's not here, or in his room. I checked._

 _Try the roof, he might be there._

I run towards the roof, and he's not there.

 _He's not here._

 _Text Julian, he might know where his is._

So I did.

 _Do you know where Ty is?_

 _No, didn't you say he would probably be in your room?_

 _Yeah, well he's not in my room, or his. Also, I've already checked the roof._

 _Try the library._

So I did, I ran the library. He wasn't there. But what was there was a note saying:

 _Kit,_

 _I'm on the beach, waiting for you._

 _-Ty_

I run out the back door of the Institute, and I head towards the beach. He's not in the general area, where mundanes would be. I look around, till I find him, in the spot below the trees. Where I helped him, after Livvy's death. "Kit," he says, smiling. "Ty, I've been looking for you," I tell him. "I know, Emma and Julian told me," he informs me. "Ty, what are you doing?" I ask. "Whatever you'll let me do," he says. I know he's referencing our night together. I smile and hug him. He hugs me back.

The sun is starting to set, so Julian has started to make dinner.

All of a sudden, Ty got down on one knee. "Ty," I say. "Kit, you are the love of my life," he begins, taking his Blackthorn ring off. "You have been since I put a knife to your throat. Even more so, when I sat outside your door for weeks. When you helped me with an attack I had. When you helped me after Livvy died," He kept saying. I knew he had more to say, but I started crying. "For the help on my birthdays. For taking a whipping from Arthur for me. Kit, I love you so much," Ty paused. "Will you marry me?" He asks. "Ty, I don't know what to say. I love you too, and yes. I'll marry you," I cry. I take off my Herondale ring, and allow him to put his Blackthorn ring on my finger. I got down on my knees, and put my Herondale ring on his finger.

I hug him, and we sit like that for few moments. I take a hold of his hand. "Julian probably has made food," I tell him. He nods, and we walk to the Institute. We walk into the kitchen, and everyone is looking at us, except for Tavvy, who is eating. Ty lifts up my hand, and shows everyone the Blackthorn ring on my finger. Everyone, except Tavvy, gets up and starts cheering. They don't really move, but they let us through, so we can sit down at the table. "So, Ty, how'd it go?" Julian asks. "Well he said yes," Ty puts simply. "Not what I meant. I meant, what'd you say to him?" Julian clarifies. "Oh, I thanked him for everything he's done for me," he says. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around my waist. "Get a room," Dru jokes. "But I'm hungry," I tell her. She rolls her eyes, and I stick my tongue out at her.

Julian put plates full of food on the table, in front of everyone. He picked up a plate, and leans against the counter to eat. Ty and I start eating, slowly at first. But Ty started to get nervous, so he ate faster. I took his hand in mine, and ran my thumb over his knuckles. He immediately calmed down, and ate slower.

When we were done, I put our plates in the sink. I took a hold of his hand, and walked out of the kitchen, taking him with me.

I drag him to my room. "Ty, we should share a room," I tell him. "We should, who's room though?" He asks. "We could pick a bigger room, somewhere else," I suggest. "We could. But let's not think about that right now," he says, sitting on the bed. I nod, and lean down the kiss him. I sit next to him, on the bed, and take my shirt off, and lay on my stomach. Ty takes off the last bandage. "You're last gash healed up. It's scabbed over," he informs me. "Draw the healing rune," I tell him. He takes his stele out of his pocket, and drew the rune. I roll over on my back, and I don't wince, the pain is still there, but not as bad.

Ty takes this opportunity to straddle my hips, and I smile at him. He kisses up my chest, until he reaches my lips. We sit there kissing for what seems like ever. He rolls off of me, and lays next to me. I get under the covers, and make a spot for him. "Take off your shirt," I tell him. He gladly obliges. He gets under the covers with me, and that's when I realize, that we both are still wearing jeans. "Ty, we still have our jeans on," I tell him. "So?" He asks. I caught onto what he was meaning. I put my hand on his hip, and slowly pushed his jeans down. He moaned as I gripped his thigh. He starts to do the same thing to me. I capture his lips, and he moaned into my mouth, when I gripped his thighs again. He slowly pushed my jeans off of my hips. I threw his jeans off the bed. When his hand reached my thigh, I moaned into his mouth. What was it about touching each other's thighs, that made us moan? I ask myself. He slid the material off my legs, and threw them to land next to his. Our legs tangled together, and we drifted off to sleep.

 **Please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ty's POV*

Yesterday I proposed to Kit. I love him so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. "Good morning, Ty," Kit says in a sleepy voice. "Hi, my love," I say to him. I reach my hand to his back, and started feeling his scars. "They're not yours, Ty," Kit says to me. "I feel like they are," I tell him. "They're not yours. It was my choice to protect you. I could've just sat there, and done nothing, let Arthur whip you. But, instead I took it for myself," Kit says in a stern voice. "I feel like they should belong to me," I whisper to myself. Kit sits up, "Why can't you understand that I chose to have these scars?" He asks me. "Because I feel like they should be on my back, not yours," I keep telling him. "No, they should not," Kit says in his sternest voice.

I stand up, find my clothes and put them on. "Ty, what are you doing?" Kit asks me. "I'm trying to make you understand. But you won't," I tell him. "Ty, don't leave," he begs me. But I've already made up my mind. I open the door, and walk out. I walk to my room, and go in. I lock the door, just to make sure Kit won't come in.

Those scars are because of me. If hadn't met Kit, he wouldn't have them, I would. I would've been whipped to a bloody pulp, until Julian came back.

I just proposed to Kit, and we just had our first fight. In five years, our first fight was about scars. I lay down on my bed, face down, and cry. Because Kit and I just fought, over something stupid.

Because he couldn't wrap his head around something.

"Ty, it's me," Kit says from the other side of the door. I don't say anything, I just wish for him to go away. "Ty, please come out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean," Kit says. I roll my eyes at my pillow. "He doesn't want me. Guaranteed," I mutter. "Ty, please. Ty, please," he begs.

"Hey?" I hear Julian ask Kit. "He's in there, and he won't come out," Kit explains to Julian.

"Why?"

"Because, he says the scars on my back, should've been his, but I don't think that. It was my choice to take the whipping," Kit explains.

"Kit, I know you don't feel that way. Emma has nasty scars on her back, because of me. But, it was her choice to take the whipping. That's how Ty feels," Julian says.

"I still don't get it. But I'll try to understand," Kit says. I heard Julian walk away, to the training room.

"Ty, I'm going to try," he pleaded. "Just let me see your face," he continued. I loved him so much, I wanted to see his face too. "Go away!" I shouted. Kit hit the door, then he walked to his room.

Kit's POV*

How could I be so stupid? How could I not see what he meant? I'm such a mundane, so closed off the things. I was looking out my window. It was getting dark, and Julian had started cooking, but I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to go to the kitchen, if Ty wasn't with me. I was fiddling with the

Blackthorn ring on my finger. It was so precious to me, because Ty gave it to me. I finally decided, I should go to sleep. I changed into pajama pants, and a t-shirt. Ty wasn't going to be sleeping with me, so no point in being shirtless.

It was probably two in the morning, when I was woken up by someone pounding at the door. I got up to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was Ty. His face was red and blotchy, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Ty, what's wrong?" I asked. "I had a nightmare. I lost you, like I lost Livvy," he says sobbing. "Oh, Ty," I whispered and wrapped my arms around him. He fell onto me, so I picked him up, bridal style, and took him to my bed. I laid him on the side he usually took, farthest from the door. I took off my shirt, and got under the covers, Ty crawled over to me, so I covered him up too. He laid his head against my heart, and his legs tangled in mine. Ty was still sobbing, and I was running my hand up and down his back, to make him feel safe. "Ty, it's okay. I'm safe, I'm here, with you," I whispered over and over. Ty had his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. He wanted to make sure I was really there.

So I let him.

Ty had eventually fallen asleep. He stopped crying, and looked peaceful. I kissed his head, and fell asleep.

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ty's POV*

The nightmare was terrible. Kit and I went to check out a demon nest, in Laguna Beach. We didn't see any demons at first, so we split up. A couple minutes later, I had seen a demon, and killed it. I heard battle sounds from the other side of the field, so I knew Kit found some too. More and more demons kept coming at me. I started to look behind me, to find Kit.

A demon's claws went straight through Kit's chest, piercing his heart. "NO!" I screamed, and ran to his side. "T-ty," he said struggling. "No, I'm going to save you," I said in a hushed voice. I pulled out my stele and drew multiple healing runes on him. "T-ty, i-it's o-kay," he said struggling. "No, I'm going to save you," I said again. "T-ty, I-I love y-you," he said and closed his eyes. I pulled him up to me, and started to cry into his shoulder.

I jolted awake, finding tears on my face. "Kit," I whispered. I jumped out of bed, and ran across the corridor to Kit's room. I pounded on the door, until he answered. "Ty, what's wrong?" He asked, I told him what had happened, and he hugged me. He took me to his bed, and we fell asleep together.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows. Kit was still asleep, dreaming on. His heart was beating steadily, and his hand was rested on the small of my back. My hand was in the center of his back. I started to move my hand, so I could feel the scars. "Mhmm," Kit murmured. "Kit, I love you," I whispered. Kit nodded his head, and started to rub my back. I fell back asleep on his chest.

At one point, Julian knocked on the door, and came in. "Ty's asleep, shh," Kit whispered. "Are you two going to eat? Or are you going to stay in here?" He asked. "We'll be down soon," Kit reassured him. Julian nodded, and left the room.

"Hey, you," I said. "Yeah?" Kit asked. "You're my fiancé," I informed him. "Yeah, I am, and you're mine," he said. I nodded, and rolled onto his chest. I kissed him sweetly, he still had his hand on my back, so he pushed me down to his chest. I smiled and continued to kiss him. "We should go get food, before Tavvy eats it all," he says against my lips. I roll off of him, and I grab his shirt. I switched mine for his, and Kit rolled his eyes at me. "Will you give me a shirt?" He asks. I shrugged and tossed him mine. He rolled his eyes again, and puts it on. He stood up, and I took his hand in mine, then we walked to the kitchen.

"There you two are," Julian joked. Ty shrugged, and we sat down at our normal seat. Julian placed plates of food in front of us, and I started eating. Kit did too, but knew I might get nervous, so he held my hand.

Kit's POV*

I kept Ty's hand in mine. His shirt smelled like him. I loved it. Ty's fingers were fidgeting with the ring on my finger. "Ty, it's okay," I whispered so only he could hear. "Have you guys planned your wedding?" Emma asked. "No, we haven't thought about it," Ty shrugged. "Oh! I call dibs!" Dru piped up. "Okay," I laughed.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Julian asked us before we left the kitchen. I nodded, and he made sure no one was near the door. "Thank you for helping Ty, Kit," he said. I shrugged, and noticed that Ty started to fidget with my ring again. "I'm so happy that it was, you, who fell in love with him," Julian continued. "Thanks, Julian. I'm happy I fell in love with Ty, too," he told him. Julian just laughed, so Ty and I walked back to my room.

"Let's go pick a new room?" I asked Ty. "Of course," he responded. We walked to the end of the corridor, where the bigger rooms were. "I want a room with a big window," I tell Ty. "Me too," he said. We walked into the first room, we were hit with massive rays of sunlight, and a big open room. It had a large bed, two nightstands, a desk, and a few bookshelfs. "I want this one!" Ty exclaimed. "Okay," I said. "Let's go tell Julian," I said. We propped the door open, so we'd know which one we wanted.

We knocked on Julian's door. "Yeah?" He asked has he opened the door. "Can we move to a new room?" I asked. "Sure, where is it?" He responded. "At the end of the corridor we are already in. One of the big ones," Ty said. "Okay," You guys can show me tomorrow," he said. We nodded, and he closed the door. Ty let go of my hand, and started to run down the corridor. "Catch me if you can!" He shouted. "Get back here!" I shouted back, as I started running behind him. He laughed as he turned down the corridor. I continued to sprint after him, "Ty!" I shouted when he turned again. He laughed and turned into our room. When I got in there, he was laying on the bed. "Ty, you rascal," I teased him. He laughed, and reached out for me. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. "Let's go back to my room," I told him. He nodded, and we set back to my room.

When we got in there, I shut the door, and Ty ripped my shirt off my chest. "I liked that one," I joke. "I'll get you a new one," he whispers in my ear. I smile, and do the same to his shirt. I quickly pushed his pants off his hips, and he did the same to me. I walked to the bed, and laid down. I got under the covers, and Ty did the same. He shimmed down on the bed, so he could put his head over my heart. "Thanks," Ty said to me. "For what?" I asked. "For loving me, and saying yes," he explained. "You would've done the same," I tell him. He nods, and falls asleep. I soon fall asleep too.

 **Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Few Days Later*

Ty's POV*

Kit and I were working on taking my books to our new room. I had so many books. Thank the Angel that there were so many bookshelves. "By the Angel, what is with you and books?" Kit asks me. I shrug, "I just like reading," I explain. He nods. Kit was bringing me books, and I was organizing them. Most read to least read. We have already put our clothes in the closet. There were two dressers, and two hanging areas. Kit and I had pretty much the same clothes. Jeans, shorts, t-shirts, and a few tank tops. I had a couple sweatshirts, and a jacket.

It wasn't until dark, that we had gotten all of the books into the room. "Man, I am sore," Kit says, as he flops down on he bed. "Would you like a healing rune?" I ask. "Sure, why not," he says.

I grab the stele in my pocket, and apply the rune. Kit sighs, "Thank you, Ty," he says. I kiss him on the lips and Kit flips us over, so he's laying on top of me. I run my tongue against the seam of his lips, asking for entry. He parted his lips, and met my tongue with his. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his teeth, making Kit moan in my mouth.

He moved his lips away from mine, and started to travel across my cheek, and behind my ear. I never knew it was such a sensitive spot, until he put his lips there. I moaned loudly, as he started to suck there. "K-kit," I whispered, and he returned his lips to mine. I wrapped my legs around his hips, causing him to moan. I locked my ankles in the small of his back. Kit rolled his hips against mine, making me moan this time. Kit moved his lips to my neck, under my Adam's Apple, sucking.

When Kit had left his mark, he rolled over, to lay on the bed. He sat up, removed his shirt, and got under the covers. I smiled and put my hand out on his chest. Kit smiled back at me and I joined him under the covers, engulfed in his warmth.

I kissed his chest, and curled up next to him. I kissed his chest again, and fell asleep.

Kit's POV*

We barely said anything before we fell asleep, he kissed my chest and fell asleep. I soon, fell asleep after him.

"Hi, Ty," I whispered. "Hi," he whispered back. I checked my phone, it said it was 7:30. Training would start soon, in an hour. I rolled off the bed, and got up. I went to the closet, and put on fresh clothes. Ty came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me. "Hi, Ty," I said again. "Hi, Kit," he said, resting his head between my shoulder blades. I reached up for one of his sweatshirts, and slipped it on. I took Ty's arms from around me, and put them at his sides. "Practice starts in an hour, Ty," I told him. "I know, but I don't want to go," he said. "I know," I said, as I got back up from tying my shoes. "But, we need too," I kept saying. Ty rolls his eyes, and puts on new clothes. "I guess we should show up," he said. I kissed him sweetly on the lips, to show him that I appreciated him coming with me to practice. "Grab your headphones," I tell him. He nods and leaves the closet to get them. I follow after him, and walk out to the hallway. He joins me, with his headphones wrapped around his neck. I took his hand, and we head to the practice room.

After training, Ty, pulls me into his old room, saying something about checking for things. He checks all the furniture for things. He finds an extra charging cord, and a witchlight stone. He walks across the hall, over to my old room. I stand there and watch in the doorway as he goes through all the furniture, thoroughly. "Ty, what are you looking for?" I ask. "I don't remember, I'll know it when I see it," he says.

Ty eventually finds a dagger, that I had forgotten I put there. "Here it is," he says. "It's a dagger, Ty," I tell him. "It's not just a dagger. It's the one I put to your throat," Ty explains. "Okay? Are you going to keep it?" I ask. "Yes, I am," he says and walks back to our shared room. I roll my eyes, and walk after him.

Ty is sitting on the bed, looking at the dagger. I shut the door, and I walk over to him. I gently take the dagger out of his hands, and put my hand under his chin, gently guiding his face to mine. "Hey," I whisper. Ty leans back, so he's laying down on the bed. "Come here," he whispers. I smile, and crawl up his body. I slip my hands under the hem of his shirt, and gently place my hands on his bare torso. He takes off my shirt, and throws it to the other side of the room. I take off his, throwing it behind me. I start to kiss up his torso, he writhes underneath me, keeping his hands in my hair. I suck on the spot below his Adam's Apple, and the spot behind his ear, making sure to leave my mark.

Ty runs his hands up and down my sides, circling my waist, and my back. He pushes me down, so I'm laying on him fully. "Want to go to the beach?" He asks. I kiss his lips, "I'd love to," I say. I rolled to my side, and sat up on the bed. I pulled Ty up with me, and took him to the closet. I toss him his swim trunks, and pull mine on. I grab two towels, and walk out the door. We walked through the Institute, until we reached the back door. He pulled me through the door and ran down to the beach. The sun was setting, so almost no mundanes were on the beach. Ty threw his towel down, ripped off his shirt and ran into the water. I laughed, and did the same thing he did.

Once the water reached my knees, I dived in, so I could sneak up on Ty. I grabbed one of Ty's legs, and he screamed. I broke the surface of the water, and laughed. "That's not funny. I thought you were a demon," Ty exclaims. I still laughed at him. "Oh, Ty, I love you," I said. "I do too," he said.

 **Leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ty's POV*

It was dark, and Kit and I were laying on the sand, under some trees. Kit was smiling down at me, and my head was on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Kit moved his hand steadily on my back. I sat up, and pulled him with me. "Come on, I'm tired," I tell him. Kit nods, and we walk hand in hand back to the Institute.

The Next Day*

Dru sequeled as we walk in for breakfast that morning. "I have everything planned out! Jules just has to get the stuff," she said. I rolled my eyes, knowing that Dru had planned something way over the top. "Okay, so you two will each marry in gold, obviously. There'll be a wedding cake, and food. The decorations will be birds and thorns, representing your guys' last names. And you will marry in Idris, in the Hall. Also, Brother Enoch should host it, you know because he has such a big impact in our history," she said.

It was actually perfect. I loved the idea of doing birds and thorns for decorations. Kit looked at me and smiled. "Who's invited?" Julian asked. "Just about, everyone we know. So, the whole New York Institute, us, Christina, Diego, and Jamie. Just to sum it up," she replied, happily. Julian laid down plates of food, and said, "You two better start working on the wedding runes." Kit blushed, and I nodded.

"Dru's plan is perfect," Kit said as we walked down the corridor. "Yeah, it is. I just wish Livvy was here to see it," I said looking at the floor. Kit stopped and put his hands on my cheeks, "Ty, she's been watching over us, she'll see our wedding," he said. "How do you know?" I ask. "Because I'm a Herondale. I can see ghosts, remember?" He asks. "Have you seen her?" I ask, frantically. "No, but Jace said something about a few ghosts being in Idris," he told me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "Because I don't know if one of them is Livvy," he said. I nodded, and we continued to our room.

Kit and I were watching YouTube videos when a knock sounded throughout the room. "What?" I ask, as I open the door. "Ty! Is Kit in there?" Dru asks. I open the door a little more, so she can see Kit sitting on the bed. "Yeah, why?" I ask her. "I need to know a date for your wedding," she says. Kit comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I stiffen for a second, and immediately relax in his arms, he starts to nibble sweetly on my ear. "Ugh, get a room," Dru says. "We have one, but you're kinda interrupting us," Kit says, resting his head on my shoulder. I laugh, and put my hand in his. "Date?" Dru asks again. "Let us think about it. We'll get back to you later today," I tell her. She rolls her eyes and stocks off down the corridor.

Kit pulls me back into our room, and leans over to kiss me on the lips. He quickly moved his lips down my neck, and sucks on multiple spots.

"Kit," I whisper. "We told Dru we'd come up with a date."

"She can wait," he says mischievously.

"Okay," I said.

He lays me down on my back, on the bed. He slowly crawls up my body until he's able to straddle my hips. His rolls his hips against mine, making me moan. He leans down and kisses me harshly, but full of love. His fingers start to fiddle with the hem of my shirt, until his hand starts to touch my stomach. I move my legs to wrap them around his hips, locking my ankles in the small of his back. He rolls his hips against mine, again, making me moan. He pulls my shirt off of my body, and puts his hand over my heart. He puts his ear over my heart, listening to my heartbeat. I put my hands in his hair, and remove my legs from his hips. He rolls off of my body, keeping his head over my heart. Kit keeps his hand on my stomach, gently rubbing it.

"What's your favorite season?" Kit asks me.

"Like, in Idris, or here?" I ask to clarify.

"In Idris," he says.

"The end of summer, a few days before fall starts," I say.

"So like the first week of September?"

"Yeah, around there."

"Then that's the date," he says.

I smile down at him. "I love you," I whisper. "Me too," he says. Kit gets up off the bed, and walks to the bookshelfs. "Hmm," he says. "What?" I ask. "I'm looking for something, but we don't have it," he says. "I'll be right back," and he walks out of the room. I roll on my stomach, and text Dru the date we came up with.

Yes! Thank you guys. I'll tell Jules, and he'll set it up.

Okay, thanks, Dru.

No problem, Ty.

I turn my phone off, and find my shirt. I put it on, and walked to the desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and practiced the wedding runes.

Kit comes in, shaking a book in his hand. The Shadowhunter Codex, it reads. "Why do you need that?" I ask. "So I can get the runes right," he says. "I've been having trouble with them." He looks over my shoulder, and nods at my work. He sits on the bed and flips through the book, until he finds the page he's looking for. He taps the page, and hums. He gets a piece of paper, and a pencil. He lays the paper on the book, and starts to trace the rune. I turn back to my work, and that's how we spend our evening, until Julian says that dinner is ready.

I stop what I'm doing and stand up. "Are you coming?" I ask Kit. "Yeah, in a minute," he mutters. I kiss his forehead, and walk to the kitchen.

"Where's Kit?" Tavvy asks. "He's in our room, he's working on some runes. He'll be down in a minute," I tell him. Julian looked at me with a questioning look. I nod, to tell him I'll be okay. I pull my headphones out of my pocket, and plugged them into my phone. I started my favorite playlist, and started eating.

About ten minutes later, Kit wrapped his arms around my waist, and sat down. I pulled my headphones out of my ears, and tensed. Everyone was talking at once, and it had scared me. I put my headphones back in, and Kit grabbed my hand, calming me down. I rested my head on his shoulder when he finished eating. Julian looked at us, and that was our cue to leave.

Kit pulled me off the bench, and walked with me to our room. "Thanks, Kit," I muttered. "I'd do it for you a thousand times," he says back. I smile at the floor. Kit lifts my chin, and kisses me. I smile, when we broke apart, and pulled him into our room. I stripped down to my boxers, and got under the covers of the bed. Kit laughed, and did the same. He put his hand around my waist, and pulled me to him. He put his other arm under my head, to prop me up. I put my hand in his, and we fell asleep together.

 **Please leave a review!! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kit's POV*

It's a week to our wedding. Magnus and Alec were here. Tavvy, Rafe, and Max were playing somewhere in the Institute. Magnus was with me, in the library, and Alec is with Ty, in the training room.

"Hello? Are you even paying attention?" Magnus asks me. "Yeah," I lie. "Repeat what I just said," he says as he lifts up his eyebrow. "I don't know," I confess. "Ha, I knew it," he says jokingly. I roll my eyes at him, and try to pay attention.

"Why do we need to be 'coached'?" I ask Magnus.

"Because, why not?" He says.

"Because, I could be doing other things."

"Like what?"

"Um, I don't know. Training. Practicing runes. Studying. Hanging out with Ty."

"You mean, 'making out with Ty'?"

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"Well Julian wants you guys to be 'coached'." He says. I roll my eyes, and pay attention to what he is saying.

I finally get out of that room, two hours later. I go to our room, and jump in the shower. A couple minutes later, Ty comes up behind me. "Hey, beautiful," he whispers in my ear, and puts his arms around my waist. "Hey," I whisper back. I turn around to face him, and smile. He leans up, and places his lips on mine. I push him to the wall, and kiss him harder. He parts his lips, and runs his tongue over the seam of my lips. I part my lips, and meet his tongue with mine.

I pull away, and start to breathe, heavily. We were basically sucking the air out of each other. Ty pushes past me, and starts to clean himself. I roll my eyes, and step out. I toweled myself off, and go to find some clothes. Ty comes out a few minutes after I did. I kisses me sweetly, and pulls me off the bed. "It's only six, let's go train," he says. I nod and let him pull me out of the room.

Ty looked me straight in the eye, and lunged. I lunged too, but to the side, so I wouldn't get hit by him. We were practicing hand to hand combat. Ty runs at me, and I lunge at him, hitting him straight in the stomach. Ty grunts and starts to drop his weight. I let him go, and quickly pin him to the floor. He leans up, and kisses me quickly, I lean into him, and he flips us over. "Never let yourself get distracted," he says. I roll my eyes at him, and he gets up. He puts his hand out, and I take it to pull myself up. I walk over to the sword wall, I pick up two evenly sized swords, and toss one at Ty. He easily grabs it, and we both get into a fighting stance. "Dinner is ready," Julian says, and walks out. Ty takes the sword out of my hand, and puts both of them back on the wall.

"Guess what?" Dru asks me. "What?" I ask. "You're supposed to guess. But, next week is your guys' wedding!" She say. "I know," I tell her. She rolls her eyes, and goes back to eating her food. Ty starts to spin the ring on my finger. "It's okay, Ty," I say, so only he can hear. "I'm not nervous, I just like to play with it," he whispers back. I nod, and go back to eating my food.

A Few Days Later*

Ty's POV*

Kit and I were in the closet, throwing clothes into some suitcases. "We are only going to be there for five days," I tell him. "I know," he says, and pulls two pairs of pants out of the suitcase. "Are you two ready?" Julian asks from the doorway. "Yeah, almost," I call. "Tessa is here, so hurry," he says and walks to the library. I run into out I the main room, and grab the dagger I held to Kit's neck. "Why are you bringing that?" Kit asks. "Because I want too," I tell him. He rolls his eyes, and closes his suitcase. I place the dagger in my suitcase, and close it.

"You guys are slow," Tessa says as we walk into the room. I shrug, and she starts to open the portal. "Ty, I've never been to Idris, or through a portal," Kit whispers. "Well, I have been, so hold onto me, and you'll be fine," I whisper back. "Are you ready?" Tessa asks Kit. "Yeah, I guess," he replies, and takes ahold of my hand. Tavvy and Dru go through first, then Mark, then Emma and Julian. "You two are the last to go. Hurry up," Tessa says. I look at Kit, and we jump through the portal.

"It's so beautiful," Kit says when we hit the ground. I laugh at him. "Stop laughing," Kit says shyly. "Never," I whisper and kiss him on the cheek. "Let's go, lovebirds," Julian says jokingly. I roll my eyes at him, and we start walking to the Blackthorn house.

When we get there Kit stares in awe, at everything. "Kit, stop," I say. "Why? It's all so beautiful," he says, looking at the ceiling. I roll my eyes, and pull him up the stairs to my room. "And this is my room," I tell him. "I like ours better," Kit says, sitting in the bed. I laugh, "I do too." I lean down, and kiss him on the lips. Sweetly at first, but Kit pulled me down on him. He started to fiddle with the hem of my shirt, and I let him take it off. He ran his hands up and down my chest, making me moan. "Kit, unfortunately we have to stop. We don't have our own corridor here. Besides, Julian's room is next to mine," I say against his lips. He just laughs, "Okay."

I started to put away my clothes, when Kit came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you, Ty," he said against my neck. "For what?" I ask. "Everything," he said. I turn and smile at him. "Thank you for everything, Kit," I say. Kit laughs, and starts to put his clothes away.

After dinner Kit had asked me if I could show him around. So we started walking down the street. I pointed out all the important things, such as, important shops, certain statutes, where the Mortal War had almost gotten to us. The Hall, the Gard, mostly everything. "Thanks," Kit said, as we walked back to the Blackthorn house. "No problem," I told him.

"Breakfast is ready," Dru said pounding on the door. "Ugh, mornings" Kit said into my hair. "You learn to love them," I say back, and roll of the bed. Kit gave me a funny look, and rolled off the bed too. We both put our clothes on, and walked down the the kitchen. "Hey," Julian said. "Hey," Kit said back. "Tomorrow is the big day," Julian told us. "Can't wait," I told him. "Magnus and Alec wanted to meet with you two, in the square. Around ten, I think," Julian informed us. Kit shrugged and started eating his breakfast.

We left the house around nine-thirty, to go to the square and meet up with Magnus and Alec. "You guys finally show up," Alec said. I roll my eyes at him, and he laughs. "So, you two know that you guys are sleeping in separate houses tonight, right?" Magnus asks. "Houses? I thought just different rooms," Kit says, with wide eyes. Alec laughs again. "Well, we can't trust you two," Magnus said. "I'm going to hate tonight," Kit says under his breath. I laugh at him, "What's so funny?" Alec asks. I shake my head, I'm not going to tell them anything. "You're coming with me," Magnus says to Kit. He rolls his eyes, and walks behind him. "And you're with me, Ty," Alec says.

We start walking back to the Blackthorn house. "Why are we here?" I ask. "This is where you and I are staying tonight," he says. "I kinda live here," I say. "Yeah I know, but Kit doesn't so, you're staying here," Alec says, again. We walk in the door, and Julian greets Alec. "Is the rest of the gang here, with you?" Julian asks Alec. "No, they're at the Hall, seeing to the decorations," Alec says. Julian nods, and pulls me up to his room.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Julian asks me. I shrug, and he hands me a gold suit. "Put it on," Julian tells me. I roll my eyes, and go to the bathroom. I look really good. The suit fits me perfectly. I walk out to the main room, and everyone else in the house has joined Julian on the bed. I roll my eyes, and spin around so they can see the entire suit. "It looks so good!" Emma says. "Now, go take it off, so you don't ruin it," Julian instructs me. I turn on my heel, back to the bathroom and take it off.

"Thanks, Julian," I say as I come out of the bathroom. "No problem," he says, and I leave his room. It's about one, so I go on at walk, hoping to find Kit.

Kit's POV*

Magnus takes me to the Lightwood house. He shows me a room, and hands me a gold suit, to try on. I quickly put it on, and look at myself in the mirror. The suit fits perfectly. "Come out, so we can see," Jace says from the other side of the door. I roll my eyes, and walk out of the room. "It looks so good on you!" Clary says. "Gold looks good on anyone related to me," Jace says. We all laugh. "Spin around," Isabelle says. I roll my eyes, and spin around. "Now, go take it off! You don't want to ruin it," Magnus says. I roll my eyes, again, and walk into the room I was just in.

When I walk out of the room, only Jace is left. "Hey," he says. "Hey," I say back. He puts his arms around my shoulders, and walks me out of the house. "So, Ty Blackthorn?" Jace asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"What's up with him?"

"Well, he helped me a lot when I first showed up to the L.A Institute, and I helped him."

"Sounds like Alec and I, except we didn't fall in love," Jace says jokingly.

I roll my eyes, and focus on the road.

"Are you seriously going to keep Ty and us apart?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, it's tradition, so you're going to have to deal with it."

I roll my eyes, when I see Ty walking down the other side of the street. I turn to Jace, who is focused on the road, and I run across the street. I take Ty into my arms and hug him. Jace gives me a dirty look, so I stick my tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes, and walks over to us. "They're planning on keeping us apart till tomorrow," I say to Ty. "Yeah I know. It's 'tradition'," Ty says mockingly. I laugh, and Jace asks what's funny. We both shake our heads. "Ty, go back to your house," Jace tells him. "Why? We just can't spend the night together," Ty says. "That's technically true. Damnit, you're right. I'll let Julian and them now. Just don't plan on sneaking out of your separate houses tonight," he says, and walks away.

I kiss Ty, and we walk to a bench on the canal. "Tonight's going to be like hell without you, Kit," Ty says to me. "I know, the same goes for me too," I tell him. He laughs, and pulls me into a hug. "Have you seen her, Kit?" Ty asks me. "No, unfortunately I haven't," I tell him. He frowns, and puts his head on my chest. "It's okay, though. That means she passed in peace," I tell him, and start to run my hand through his hair. "I know, but I wish I could talk to her, one more time, you know?" He says. "I know. I'd tell her, how much I love you, how much everything has changed since she's been gone. Also, that we still pretend that she's in our lives," I say. Ty looks up at me, with tears in his eyes. "Kit, that was beautiful. That's exactly what I would say to Livvy too," he says, and lays his head back on my chest.

"Do you want to adopt a child, after we get married?" I ask Ty, randomly. "Yes, I'd love too," he says. "We could name her Olive," I say. "Why a girl? Why not a boy?" Ty asks. "We can get both. But at least one girl," I say. "What would we name the boy?" He asks. "How about Johnny?" I ask. "That's a nice name. For your father, right?" He asks. I nod, and he smiles at me.

"They are going to start looking for us soon," Ty says. "I know, I'll walk you back to the Blackthorn house," I say. "Okay," Ty says, and we stand up. We walk hand in hand, until we get to the Blackthorn house. Ty stops in front of me. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow, at the altar," Ty says, then kisses me sweetly on the lips. "Goodnight, my love. I'll see you on the altar as well," I say to him. I hug him tightly, then allow him to walk up the steps of the house. I turn on my heel, and walk back to the Lightwood house.

Jace and Alec make jokes about Ty and me, over dinner. I roll my eyes at most of them, or laugh. When dinner is over, I go to the room they gave me, and get ready for bed. "Hello?" Jace asks for the other side of the door. "Come in," I call. "Hey, who did you pick to be your best man?" He asks. "I haven't. Dru forgot to inform me I needed one," I say. "You can be it if you want to be," I say. "I'd love to be," he says. "Goodnight," I say. "Night," Jace says, and walks out the door.

Last night was the worst sleep I've ever had. Ty wasn't there, so it was cold, and the bed seemed super hard, even though it wasn't.

Jace woke me up bright and early. "Wake up, today is your wedding," he screams in my face. "Okay, okay, I'm up," I say. "Then get out of bed," he says. I roll out of bed, and stand in front of him. "Go shower, you stink," Jace says. "Thanks," I say, and go to the bathroom.

I quickly take a shower, and dress, then step out into the main room. Jace isn't in the room anymore, but the suit he had me put on yesterday is. I put the suit on, and make sure my hair is dry. I comb it out of my face, and I think I'm ready. "Knock, knock. It's me Isabelle," Izzy says from the other side of the door. "Come in," I call. She comes in, and sits in the bed. "You need help," she says simply. I roll my eyes, and she takes the comb out of my hand. She combs my hair, so it's out of my face for me, but looks like it's in my face. "Thank you," I say, when she's done. She nods and walks out of the room.

Shortly after Jace shows up at the door.

"Are you ready?" Jace asks.

"For what? To leave, yeah, I'm ready to leave," I say.

"Well yeah, but are you ready to get married?"

"I think so."

"You've got to be sure."

"I am sure, just nervous."

"I would be too."

I nod, and we walk down to the kitchen. "Food's ready!" Izzy says. "Yay! I'm starving," I joke. I sit down and quickly eat. "Now got brush your teeth," Clary says. "Are you my mother now?" I ask jokingly. Everyone except Clary laughs. "Jace!" She says. "What? It's funny," he says. I laugh again, and go upstairs to brush my teeth.

It was around ten, when we all walk to the hall. "Ty wants you to walk down the aisle," Jace says. "Probably because he proposed," I say. Jace laughs, and we continue our walk to the hall.

"Hey, Kit," Julian says. "Ty's already up there," he keeps going. "Okay," I say. "You better be ready. You're marrying my younger brother," he says. "I am. I'm just nervous," I tell him. "Ty is too. Now let's start," he says, and runs back in the room.

 **Please leave a review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ty's POV*

Julian ran up to me, "Kit's here. We are starting soon," he says. I nod, I'm so nervous, That maybe Kit won't accept me in marriage. Maybe he doesn't love me like that. Stop, Kit will say yes, I scold myself. Dru really out did herself with the decorations. The thorns and birds are intertwined, perfectly. The bouquets of flower have thorns and birds surrounding the stems, and the pews have thorns and birds around the backs. The music starts. Kit's coming, I tell myself.

"Ready?" Julian whispers to me. I nod, and the door opens with a loud bang. I look at the person standing in the doorway, Kit. He looks so beautiful. The gold of his suit, matches the gold of his hair. His blue eyes stand out against all of the gold.

Everyone stands up, and Kit starts walking down the aisle. He keeps his eyes on me, and Jace follows slowly behind him. He walked up the steps, and turned to face me. I hold my hands out, and he takes them. We are ready, Brother Enoch says.

You may place the Wedded Union rune, on your hands, Brother Enoch says. I pick up the stele, that was on the table, and draw the rune on Kit's hand. He does the same to me.

Do you, Tiberius Blackthorn, take Christopher Herondale, to be your wedded husband? Brother Enoch asks. "I do," I say. Do you, Christopher Herondale, take Tiberius Blackthorn, to be your wedded husband? Brother Enoch asks, Kit. "I do," he says. Brother Enoch nods at us, so we draw the runes. Kit rolls up his sleeve, allowing me to draw the rune, on his arm. I roll my sleeve up, so he can draw the rune on me. His fingers brush my skin, sending a fire surging through my veins. Kit looks at me, and I nod. He draws the rune, leaving my skin tingling.

Kit unbuttons his shirt, opening the skin over his heart. I put my hand on his shoulder, and draw the rune. I feel Kit's eyes on me, "I love you," I whisper so only he can hear it. He nods, and I finish drawing the rune. I straighten myself, while Kit buttons his shirt. I unbutton my shirt, opening the skin above my heart. Kit puts his hand on my chest, and places the stele to my skin. I nod, and he starts to draw the rune, the same one I put on him. He straightens himself, and I button my shirt.

You are now a wedded couple. You may kiss your partner, Brother Enoch says. I look at Kit, in the eyes, and step towards him. Kit leaned to me, and kisses me softly on the lips. Everyone stood up, and started cheering. I laugh on his lips, and he pulls away.

Kit's POV*

All that mattered was Ty, we were just married, and now we were walking down the aisle, hand in hand. We walk out to the square, where tables and food have been set. Because we were in Idris, there was a live band, instead of a DJ. The band started playing, and everyone we had invited filled the tables. Ty and I walked to the biggest table, where the Blackthorn's and the New York Institute were sitting.

We sat in the middle, and food was served. I started eating, but noticed that Ty was getting nervous. Julian picked up on it too, and looked at me. I grabbed Ty's hand, and held it. I ran my thumb over his knuckles, and he calmed down.

Magnus got up on stage, looking amazing, as always. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sure it means a lot the newlyweds," he said, looking at us. "If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to say a toast. To Ty and Kit, and for them to be as happy as can be, in the future." We all raised our glasses, and drank.

The Blackthorns stood up, and made their way to the stage, except for Ty. "You know," Julian started. "Their relationship was definitely a chance. It started out with Ty sitting in front of Kit's bedroom door, when Kit first arrived to the Institute. A few weeks later, Ty was a lot calmer than normal. I figured out, that they had started dating. They didn't tell the rest of them, for a few years. How they kept it secret is beyond me. But, I'm happy for them. I'm so happy that Kit, fell in love with Ty, and Ty fell in love with Kit. I couldn't ask for anything else."

Emma took the front of the stage. "We have all gone through tough times. But, I know that Julian and Ty were definitely hit hard when Livvy was killed." Julian and Ty both looked at their feet. "But, Kit helped Ty, he showed him that Livvy is still here with us," she looked at the sky. I leaned over to Jace, "Have you seen Livvy here?" I ask in a whisper. "No, not yet. I have a feeling she'll show up though. Like Will did for Tessa and Jem's wedding," he said. I nodded, and focused on the stage. "So, let's all have a good time tonight, and celebrate while we can," Emma finished. The Blackthorns all made their way off the stage. Magnus took the stage again, "Let's dance the night away."

I took Ty's hand, and pulled him to the dance floor. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Making you dance with me," I said. He smiled, and the band started playing an upbeat song. Jace and Clary joined us. Magnus and Alec, Cristina and Diego, Emma and Julian, Dru and Tavvy, and Helen and Alaine. Everyone we knew. We were dancing, when I stopped. "What is it?" Ty asked. "She's here," I said. His eyes lit up, "Where?" He asked happily. I pointed, and we made our way to the edge of the Square.

"Hey, Ty," Livvy said. "Livvy," he said. "I'm happy you two fell in love. Also, sorry haven't been around. I've been busy, talking to Will, and Jessie," she said. We both knew who Jessie was, she's a ghost that is at the London Institute. "Livvy, it's been hard without you," I say to her. "I know I've been watching. Now, I only have a few minutes. Where is the rest of my family?" She asks. "I'll get them," I say, and run the get the rest of the Blackthorns.

"She's here, come on. She's only got a few minutes," I say the them. They nod, and we walk over to where Ty is. "There they are," she said. I was the only one who could see her, but they all knew she was here. "Livvy," Julian said. "We've missed you." Emma took Julian's hand, to calm him down. "I know," she said. Ty started crying, and put his head in my shoulder. I held him. "I've got to go. Tell Tessa and Jem that Will and Jessie say hi," she said finally, and disappeared.

Ty's POV*

I was still crying into Kit's shoulder. He was holding me, sweetly. Emma was holding Julian, and Dru was holding Tavvy. Jace had walked over to us. "Did you guys just see?" He asked. Kit nodded. "Oh, that's gotta be hard," Jace said. He shrugged and walked off. I pulled away from Kit's shoulder, and smiled at him. He wiped the tears from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "Let's go tell Tess and Jem?" He asked. I nodded, and we walked over to the dance floor where they were. "Can we talk to you?" Kit asked Jem. "Sure, c'mon Tessa," he said. We walked to the steps of the Hall, and sat down.

"Let me guess," Tessa started. "Yeah, she showed," Ty finished. "That's amazing. I know Will and Jessie showed up to our wedding," she said, taking Jem's hand in hers. "What did she say?" Jem asked. "That she misses us, and that Will and Jessie said hi," Kit said. Tessa looked at Jem, and Jem put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Thank you for telling us, Kit," Jem said, and Tessa had started to cry. Kit and I took that as our cue to leave, so we went back to the dance floor.

When the sun had set, Kit and I slowly made our way to the Blackthorn house. We went up the stairs, to my room. I closed the door, and Kit sat on the bed. I walked over to him, and sat on his lap. "I love you," I whispered against his cheek. He leaned into me, and I kissed him on the lips. He lowered himself down, so he would be laying on the bed. His hands went to work taking off my jacket, and shirt. Mine started to unbutton his shirt, and run my hands over his stomach. He moaned into my mouth, and ripped my shirt over my head. I did the same to him, and kissed him deeper. I slipped my hands below the waistband of his pants, squeezing his thigh, making him moan into my mouth. I finally shimmed him out of the material, when he started slipping his own hands under the waistband of my pants. He took them off of my legs, "I love you too," Kit whispered. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers, remembering what he felt like in my mouth.

The rest of my family, were still at the reception. I had asked Julian to stay out for a few hours, so Kit and I could be alone. He said yes, and Kit and I made our way home.

Kit tangled his hands in my hair; I got down on my knees, and managed to get his boxers off. I smiled, and wrapped my hand around the base of his manhood. I put my head to the tip, and bobbed my head up and down, leaving saliva in my wake. Kit moaned and writhed in front of me.

I moved my head up, so I could kiss Kit on the lips. He smiled, and awkwardly shimmed up on the bed. I knelt between his knees, and teased him as I took my own boxers off. Kit looked at me, and reached his hand out. He wrapped his hand around the base of my manhood, and began softly pumping. I moaned, and did the same to him; we both moaned.

"Ty," Kit whispered. "Come here." I smiled gladly, and laid down on his chest. Kit rolled us over, so I would be lying on the bed. "What do you want to do?" Kit asked, against my lips. "Anything," I said. Kit chuckled, and put a few of his fingers at the seam of my lips. I parted them, and licked his fingers; feeling the calluses he had. Kit took his fingers away, and put his lips against mine. I kissed him passionately. He ran his fingers, slowly down my torso, until he reached my manhood. Unlike what he usually did, he continued past my erection, down to a place I never really thought of.

His fingers probed, and pressed at my entrance; I gasped into his mouth, and felt him smile. He gently pushed one finger in, and I closed my eyes, trying to keep tears from rolling down my face. "Ty, and I hurting you?" Kit asked gently. "No, no. I feels good, this is just so new to me," I said. He smiled, and started to move his finger. I moaned into his mouth, and he slowly added another finger. He let me adjust, then slowly pumped his fingers. He added a third, and I shut my eyes, trying to keep tears at bay. "Ty, tell me if you want to stop," Kit said firmly. I nodded, and let him continue. It hurt, but pleasure was rolling over the pain.

He pulled his fingers out, and sat up on his knees. "Ty, would you do me a favor?" He asked. "What is this 'favor'?" I asked. He smiled, and looked at his own straining erection. I got the idea, and leaned over, and took him into my mouth. He put his hand in my hair, keeping me to him. He gently tugged on my hair, pulling my head back. "Okay, lay back down," he said. I did as I was told, and smiled at him. He hooked his arm under my knee, and wrapped my leg around his waist.

I felt him probing at my entrance, and I nodded, telling him to keep going. I smiled, and he pushed in slowly. I cried out, unable to keep the tears at bay; they fell in streams down my cheeks. It hurt, so much. I was being stretched out, in a way I never had been before."Ty, are you okay?" Kit asked frantically. "By the Angel, Kit, it's okay, I promise. It just hurts, but it'll be better in a minute," I said, and smiled at him. I laced my fingers through his, and placed our hands near my head. He nodded, and pushed further into me. He sat there, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I nodded, telling him to keep going. He sat back up, and slowly pulled out, and pushed back in.

We continued slowly until I told him to go faster, which he did. Kit had found a spot, somewhere deep inside me, that he hit that made the entire experience ten times better. Kit moved his other hand, and started caressing my own straining erection. I moaned, loudly, and closed my eyes. I put my hands on Kit's shoulders, and held him to me. "T-ty," he stuttered. I knew what he meant, and nodded. He was close, and so was I.

I cried out, and felt warm liquid fall against my chest. I looked at Kit, who had just came, inside of me. I felt the warm liquid inside of me, and I gasped. Kit pulled out, and leaned down to kiss me sweetly. He got off of the bed, and found a towel in the bathroom. He rubbed to the soft towel around my body, cleaning the mess we made. I smiled at him, and let him clean up.

"Kit?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled, and got under the covers. "Then come here," I said. He smiled, and crawled under the covers with me. I put one hand over his heart, where the newly drawn rune was, and one in his spare hand. He put one hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer. We whispered the favorite parts of our night, and eventually fell asleep.

A Few Years Later*

Kit's POV*

Magnus and Alec had helped Ty and I get the kids we wanted. We named the girl Olive, like we planned, but instead of Johnny for the boy, we named him Ky, simply because I liked the name. I had realized that my father wasn't honorable at all, he was a liar that sold secrets for favors. I would never want to name my child that.

Olive was a year older than Ky, but that didn't stop them from being the best of friends. Ty had said that it reminded him of Livvy and himself; I smiled when he said that.

We spent our nights, cuddling each other, our kids, and our cats, Sherlock and Watson. I held Ty when he needed it, and Ty held me, when I needed it. We told our children about their ancestors, and how complicated it got. We told them stories, about us, and about Livvy and us. Ty often read to them before bed.

Julian always helped us when we called him. Everyone loved our kids, especially Tessa and Jem, who were hoping to have their own kids soon. Everyone was happy, and we couldn't ask for a better life.

The End

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading this. Anyone who has read the Matched Series, would recognize the name "Ky," just saying. I tried to keep this story as close to the books as I could, I even did research on Shadowhunter weddings. (Nothing will turn up. Just so you know.)**


End file.
